Love the Way You Lie
by Jet Engine
Summary: An old friend of Skipper's arrives at the zoo. She seems friendly enough, until she learns about Marlene's crush on Skipper. What will happen when she lies about what Skipper really thinks of the otter? What will happen when Rico tries to tell Skipper about it, but the leader-penguin doesn't believe him? Skilene, one-sided SkipperxOC, and Marco friendship.
1. The New Arrival

**This is just a random idea I had. The story will pick up the pace at some point.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Arrival**

The penguins arrived at the warehouse at the zoo. In front of them, was a large crate with air holes on the sides.

Skipper turned to his second-in-command. "Kowalski, analysis."

"It's a crate," Kowalski replied, receiving a slap from Skipper. "Um, right." He cleared his throat. "Well, this appears to be the transfer we've been expecting."

"Where's it from?" Private asked.

Kowalski examined the label on the crate. "Uh, the Birmingham Zoo, in, well, Birmingham, Alabama."

"Birmingham, eh? Hm. That's where I'm from." Skipper said, thoughtfully.

Rico hacked up a crowbar. "Maybe ya know 'im."

The leader-penguin shrugged. "Maybe." He grabbed the crowbar. "Why don't we find out?" He used the crowbar to pry open the crate. A girl cautiously stepped out of it, and Skipper gasped.

The girl was a small mammal that Rico thought looked like a cross between a squirrel and mouse. She had brown fur with a white belly, a flat brown tail, and large dark brown eyes. She stretched, and Rico noticed a wide, furry stretch of something from her wrists to her ankles. What was that?

She gasped. "Skipper?" She had a thick, southern accent.

"Connie!" Skipper exclaimed, smiling. "I can't believe it!"

Connie tackled Skipper to the ground in a hug. "Well, I'll be a cactus in a horse fly costume! I ain't seen you since you and the others left for Denmark!"

"I know!" The leader-penguin narrowed his eyes. "Now, get off of me."

She blinked. "Oh, uh, sorry." She stood up and so did Skipper, who dusted himself off.

The others exchanged looks. "I, uh," Kowalski stammered, "I take it you know this woman, Skipper?"

"Heck, yeah!" the superior told him. "Boys, this is Connie." He looked at the female. "Connie," he gestured to the other penguins, "these are Kowalski, Rico, and Private. My new teammates."

Connie waved at them. "Pleasure to meet all y'all birdies!" She returned her attention to Skipper. "Speakin' of birdies," she looked around, "them-Manfredi-and-Johnson-fellers 'round here, at all?"

Now all the penguins exchanged looks. Rico told her, "Pro'lly dead." This earned him a slap from Skipper.

"What Rico means, is," Skipper paused, "well, uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure he's right."

"What!?" Connie exclaimed. "When'd that happen?"

Skipper shrugged. "Let's just say, it involved a certain previously mentioned trip to Denmark."

"Oh, my word..."

After a short pause, Skipper cleared his throat and turned to his teammates. "Boys, if you don't mind, Connie and me have some catching up to do."

* * *

"Skippah's friend sure seems nice," Private piped.

He, Rico, and Kowalski were back their headquarters. Skipper was out with Connie.

Rico nodded. He still couldn't place Connie's species. "Wha is she, anywa?" He asked Kowalski.

Kowalski punched Rico's stomach, and Rico coughed up a notepad and a red crayon. The scientist picked up the items and began drawing. "I believe Connie is," he showed the others a scribble of the new female, "a southern flying squirrel. Despite the name, however, they bare a bit of a resemblance to a mouse, and they are incapable of flight. Instead, they stretch out the furry membrane on the sides of their bodies and _glide_ through the air. Think of it like a hang glider-"

"Boring!" Rico interrupted.

* * *

Marlene jumped out the pool in her habitat and shook off the water droplets clinging to her chestnut fur. She breathed in the fresh, spring air.

Her heart did somersaults, when she heard her crush's voice.

"And, over here, we have the lemur habitat," Skipper was saying. "Steer clear of that place."

Marlene hopped up and looked her habitat wall. She frowned. There was a girl with him. She seemed to be some sort of squirrel.

"How come?" the girl asked with a thick, southern accent.

"Once the one with the crown starts talking, I think you'll understand."

Marlene shook her head. _Come on, Marlene,_ she scolded herself. _Don't be like that. You're not the _only_ girl Skipper's ever met._

She jumped down in front of them. "Hey, Skipper," she greeted smiling. She glanced at the girl next him. "Who's your friend?"

"Marlene, this is Connie," Skipper answered. "She's a friend from my old zoo. Connie, this is my pal, Marlene."

Connie stuck out her paw. "Put 'er there, Marlene."

Marlene shook her paw. "It's nice to see another girl in this zoo. It's mostly a bunch of guys." She looked Connie over. "Not to be rude, but, uh, are you a squirrel, or...?"

Skipper's friend chuckled at this. "I reckon you's is mighty close. I be a southern flyin' squirrel." She shrugged. "Kicker is that I can't fly none. Can only glide 'round like a tumble weed in a twister."

_Whatever that means,_ the otter thought, confused by Connie's statement.

* * *

**So... What do you think?**


	2. Training Exercises

**This chapter looked longer, when I was typing it. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Training Exercises**

The next morning, the penguins were on their artificial ice flow. Rico loved this time of day. This was the time when he and the other penguins got to practice their fighting skills. He especially enjoyed what they were about to do: spar.

They all hopped into fight stances. Skipper faced Rico, and Private's opponent was Kowalski.

"Alright, men," Skipper barked. "Commence sparring in three, two-"

He was interrupted by a cheerful, "Howdy!"

"Howdy?" Skipper repeated, clearly confused.

The penguins turned to the source of the voice. Connie was standing on the bars of the habitat, waving. "G'mornin', birdies!"

"Hello, Connie," Private greeted, smiling. "What brings you to our habitat?"

Connie shrugged. "Just reckoned I'd come visit y'all." She beamed. "Well, I'll be! You's spawn!?"

Rico tilted his head. "Spawn?"

Kowalski looked at him. "It would seem that Connie's southern accent causes her speech to be somewhat off from ours. Judging by what we were about to do, I'd say she means sparring."

The flying squirrel nodded. "You bet yer feathers I do." She jumped onto the ice flow, her out-stretched membrane making her gently float down. "Mind if I join yuns?"

Rico laughed until Skipper slapped him in the face and said to Connie, "Why, of course you can. It'll be just like old times."

Rico was confused. Why would Skipper let unauthorized personnel join them in a training exercise? He looked at Kowalski and Private, and saw that he wasn't the only one that was confused.

"Skippah," Private began, "are you sure about this?"

The leader-penguin looked at him. "Back in the day, Connie used to work with me, Manfredi, and Johnson. She was a pretty good addition to the team, when we needed a fourth soldier." He returned his gaze to Connie. "Since you probably haven't trained properly in a while, we should probably have Private be your opponent."

Private leaned towards Kowalski, and Rico heard him whisper, "Should I be offended by that?" Kowalski just shrugged. Rico would have been offended, but he wasn't Private.

Connie chuckled softly, then jumped into a fight stance. She narrowed her eyes at Skipper. "Thank you can handle lil' ol' may?"

Skipper jumped into his own fight stance. "Just like old times."

* * *

Marlene hopped over the wall of her habitat. She thought she'd watch the penguins train, before the zoo opened. She liked watching them, but mostly Skipper. He was always so confident and graceful in his movements...

The otter heard a loud _thump_ and a grunt, and looked through the bars of the penguin habitat. Skipper was lying on his back, and Connie reached down a paw to him. Marlene watched as Skipper grabbed it and hulled himself back up.

Skipper cocked his brow and smiled at Connie. "You always were pretty good at this."

Connie shrugged. "I been practicin'." She glanced at Marlene, who averted her eyes.

Marlene returned to her habitat, a little upset. Skipper seemed rather fond of Connie...

* * *

**Will romance bloom? Review to find out.**


	3. Lies

**Warning: This chapter contains Kowalski-related explosions. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lies**

A few days later, the penguins were in Kowalski's lab. The scientist was showing them a large, cardboard box with a penguin-sized hole cut out on the side. Two metal antennae protruded from the top, and several wires hung down in the hole.

"Gentlemen, I am proud to present," Kowalski gestured dramatically at the box, "the Intelli-tron Three Thousand!"

"Why three thousand?" Skipper asked, although Rico could tell the leader-penguin couldn't have cared less.

Kowalski stammered, "Well, uh, it-it's not because I had already attempted to build two thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine others! Which I hadn't!" An embarrassed chuckle escaped his beak. The others stared blankly at him. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, this device can super-charge a penguin's brain, thus making him as intelligent as me!"

Private asked, "Why do we need to be as intelligent as you?"

"Well, uh, it's not because I think all of you are a bunch of ignorant birds who don't care about science! Which I don't!"

Skipper glared at him. Private whimpered at the obvious insult. Rico crossed his flippers and grunted, "Not cool, dude."

"Will someone just get in it?" Kowalski asked with an annoyed tone.

Skipper put his flippers on his hips. "Is it gonna explode?"

_I hope so!_ Rico thought, happily. He loved explosions.

Kowalski whipped out an abacus and began fiddling with the beads on it. "There is a," he threw the abacus over his shoulder with a defeated expression, "ninety-nine point nine percent chance it will explode."

That was good enough for Rico. He _wanted _it to explode. He belly-slid into the box, tongue lolling. "Hit me, Waski!" he ordered Kowalski.

"Um, okay," the scientist said.

He pressed a green button on the side of the box. Immediately pain shot through Rico as electricity surged through him.

Over the electric shock, he heard things pop and crack, and Kowalski screamed, "EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!"

Rico didn't see what his friends did next. He screamed as the machine exploded, sending him flying out of the headquarters.

* * *

Rico landed face-first just outside of the Asian otter habitat. He shakily stood up, groaning. He looked himself over, relieved that he wasn't severely injured.

"Mahlene, I reckon we need to chat," he heard Connie say. It took a moment for the manic to realize that the flying squirrel was in Marlene's habitat.

"Okay," he heard Marlene say. "What do you want to talk about?"

Rico decided to stay and listen, when Connie responded with, "Skipper."

* * *

Marlene wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Connie had to say about Skipper, but she said, "What about Skipper?"

"Hun," Connie said, paws on hips, "I saw the way you was lookin' at 'im." She frowned. "You laak 'im, don't you?"

The otter gulped. "H-he's a friend..."

"But you wanna be mow than friends." She smirked at Marlene's embarrassed expression. "Trust me, gal. I can tell." Connie frowned again. "I hate to tell you this, Mahlene, but I reckon Skipper..." She trailed off. "Never maand."

Now, Marlene was nervous. "W-what is it?"

"Forgit it. It ain't mah bidness."

"Connie!"

Connie put up her paws. "Alright, but you didn't hear it from may." She took a deep breath. "Listen, hun. Skipper, well, he don't laak-you-laak-you."

Marlene blinked, a little upset at her words. "Oh."

"In fact," Connie rocked back and forth on her feet, "he, well, how do I say this without breakin' your haht...?" Marlene didn't like the sound of that. "Know what? I'm just gonna say it. Skipper reckons your about as useful as a porcupine in a balloon factory."

Now, the otter was confused. "Uh, could you please explain that?"

"Mahlene, Skipper...thinks you's...useless."

Marlene's heart stopped. "U-useless? What...what do you mean?"

Connie awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "He thinks you's naïve and ki-inda dumb."

"What!?"

"Hun, it ain't your fault he thanks you's a twerp."

"W-wait," Marlene blinked rapidly, trying to keep her tears from falling, "S-skipper thinks I-I'm a...twerp, too?"

"Hey, those are _his_ iss-yous." She put a reassuring paw on Marlene's shoulder. "I ain't sayin' I agree 'im. I thank you's a mighty fine gal."

_Thanks,_ Marlene thought sadly, _but compliments only help so much..._

"You gonna be okay?" Connie asked gently.

Marlene forced a smile and answered, "Yeah."

Connie flashed a small smile. "Okay, hun. If you need someone to chat with, you can mosey on down to my habitat over yonder."

"Thanks."

Connie left the habitat. When she was gone, Marlene retreated into her cave and let her tears fall.

* * *

**Is Connie a *insert curse word here*, or what? :P**


	4. Pain and Fury

**Whoa! Two chapters in one day! And that's _not_ counting the one I posted for a different fanfic! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pain and Fury**

Rico couldn't believe what he was hearing. Skipper never said any of that stuff about Marlene! _I otta blow Connie up!_ he thought, growling softly.

Connie glided down in front of him. Rage bloomed even further in Rico, when he heard her snicker.

"Hey, Connie!" he called, clenching his fists.

Connie turned to face him, smiling as though nothing had just happened. "Why, hello there, Rico! How ya doin'?"

Rico stomped up to her and jabbed his flipper at her chest. "Tabba wa poppa tub! Yana un globba! Rubbo potta, Connie? Rubbo potta!?"

The flying squirrel stared at him in confusion. "Sorry, but I _still_ can't com-pre-hand what you's always blab'ring about."

Rico facepalmed. "Okay." He pointed at Connie. "You." He put his flippers on his hips. "Bla bla bla." He pointed at the otter habitat. "Ma'lene." He pretended to cry, then said, "Get it?"

After a moment, Connie said, "Oh! You heard me speakin' with Mahlene?"

"Yep. An' I'm tellin' Ippa."

"I'll assume you threatened to tattle?" Rico crossed his flippers and nodded. Connie smirked. "Who do you reckon he'll believe? May - the gal he's known and trusted for years - or you - the psycho birdie who can't even speak English?"

Rico growled. "He'll b'leve me."

"Oh yeah?" She rested a paw theatrically on her forehead and said dramatically, "Oh, Skipper! Rico won't stop harassin' may! He keeps accusin' lil' ol' may of the most ridiculous thangs, and threatening to e'splode may! Please, _please_ _help_!" When she'd finished acting, she grinned evilly and casually strolled in the direction of her habitat.

A growl rumbled in Rico's throat. Skipper wouldn't believe that piece of trash, would he? _Of course, not!_ the manic told himself. _Skipper trusts me with his life! He'll listen to me!_ Rico hopped over the wall of Marlene's habitat, knowing that the otter would need consoling.

He knocked on the entrance to her cave - not something he was used to doing.

"Uh, c-come in," he heard Marlene call.

Rico waddled into her cave, smiling because he knew it would make her feel better. "Hi, Ma'lene!" He forced cheerfulness into his voice.

It hurt him to see that her eyes were red. He could tell his friend had been crying. Marlene gave him a clearly forced smile. "H-hey, Rico. It's kind of strange of you to knock." She swallowed, and Rico hoped he wasn't making things worse by being there.

He dropped his facade and gently asked, "You okay?"

Marlene swallowed again. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"You on't look fine."

"Well, I...a-am."

When subtly didn't work, Rico just blurted, "I erd Connie."

The otter's eyes glistened, and she blinked rapidly. "O-oh."

Rico smiled reassuringly. "Relack. It not-"

"Rico," Marlene choked, "I'm not r-really in mood f-for visitors."

"But-"

"Just go away!"

Rico stared at her sadly, for a moment. Marlene seemed to be holding back tears. _Poor girl,_ he thought. _She's really broken up. Maybe I should wait until she's in a better mood. Then, I'll tell her._

Rico nodded. "Okay." He turned and exited the cave.

Once out, he heard soft sobs that twisted his heart. He hated seeing his friends so upset. His sadness turned to rage, when he thought about the one who caused Marlene's pain. _Note to self: Blow up Connie._

* * *

Skipper sipped his coffee, then spoke with a bored tone. "Sorry, compadre. I just can't picture Connie doing that."

The penguins were sitting at the table in their headquarters. Rico had just finished explaining what had happened.

"Agreed," Kowalski said. "Connie doesn't strike me as someone who would do that."

Rico looked hopefully at Private, who drowned his hopes by saying, "She _does_ seem rathah nice."

"Come on, guys!" Rico pleaded. "Connie mean!"

"Connie _nice_, soldier," Skipper countered. "I've known that woman for years. She'd never hurt anyone who wasn't an enemy."

Kowalski pulled out a clipboard and a red crayon and began drawing something. "Rico, there is a good chance that the impact from falling," he showed Rico a drawing the manic unconscious, "could have altered what you heard. For all you know, Connie and Marlene could have been having a friendly conversation."

Rico wasn't buying it. "But Ma'lene cried!"

"Perhaps you hallucinated that."

Rico groaned. _Guess I'll have to handle this, on my own._

* * *

**Will things get better for Marlene? Stay tuned...**


	5. Seemingly Innocent

**You thought Connie was bad before? Just read this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Seemingly Innocent**

Marlene sat at the top of her slide, the next morning. As she watched the penguins exercising, she sighed. She wasn't as interested as usual in watching them. _I don't want to believe Connie,_ she thought sadly, _but her words sounded truthful enough..._

As she thought about the previous day, she remembered Rico's face, when she yelled at him. She felt guilty but hadn't the chance to apologize. _Maybe when he's done training._

After another minute, or so, it looked like the penguins were wrapping up their training. Marlene slid down her slide and splashed into her pond. She jumped out, shook herself dry, and left for the penguin habitat.

* * *

"Nice work today, men. Dismissed," Skipper barked at the other penguins.

Marlene hopped onto the ice flow. "Hey, guys."

Skipper turned and smiled. "Hidey-ho, Marlene."

Rico looked the otter over. She seemed to be in a better mood than the previous day. _Maybe now I can tell her Connie was lying._

The otter turned to him. "Uh, Rico, I'm sorry for yelling at you, yesterday. I was kind of in a...bad mood."

The manic waved his flipper dismissively. "Eh, on't wawy bou it."

"Rico, you nevah mentioned-" Private was cut off by a familiar flying squirrel landing on him.

Connie looked down at the small penguin. "Whoopsy!" She got off him and helped him back up. "Sorry, Praavate. You alright?"

Private dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Rico glared at her. He wasn't about to forgive and forget. He crossed flippers. "Wa you wan?"

"Actually," Connie answered, a brief glance between Rico and Marlene, "I just needed to have a word with Skipper. Alone, if'in it ain't a problem."

"Uh," Skipper shrugged, "alright. Men."

That was their cue to leave. Rico wasn't about to leave them alone together. "Uh, I'll wa Ma'lene ome."

Kowalski and Private just shrugged and climbed down the fish-bowl-entrance to their HQ. Rico and Marlene jumped over the fence. Once they were half way to the otter habitat, Rico picked up Marlene.

"Hey! Hey!" she cried out in protest. "What are you-"

"Bye, bye!" Rico said before throwing her straight into her habitat.

Once he heard a _splash_, signalling that she'd landed, he turned and belly-slid to his habitat.

* * *

Rico hid behind a light post by the penguin habitat and listened to Skipper and Connie's conversation.

"So," he heard Connie say, "whatcha thank?"

"I think," Skipper responded, "I'm not interested."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, Connie, but I'm afraid I don't have those kinds of feelings for you."

Rico blinked. Had Connie asked Skipper out?

He pictured the flying squirrel with her paws on her hips. "Why on earth not?"

"Let's just say," the leader-penguin answered, "my heart belongs to another."

Rico hadn't expected to hear that. Skipper had a crush on someone? The manic thought about all the girls he knew, wondering which one his leader might have feelings for. He immediately ruled out Kitka the Falcon, since Skipper had broken up with her._ But I guess it's possible for him to like her, again._ There was a long pause, and Rico pictured the two of them staring blankly at one another.

Then, Connie said, "I ain't gonna ask who it is. That's _your_ bidness."

"Thanks," Skipper replied. "Now, pretend we never had this conversation. That's an order."

"Right," Connie chuckled. "Well, toodles."

Rico peaked at the scene and saw Connie glide down from the bars of the habitat. Skipper entered the habitat, and Rico noticed that Connie seemed upset.

* * *

**I'll give you all one guess as to who Skipper likes. ;)**

**Hint: It's not Kitka.**


	6. Bad Ideas

**Note: I _know _Marlene was cured of going crazy outside the zoo. I just wanted to use that 'problem'.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bad Ideas**

Marlene jumped out of her pond and shook herself. She was mad at Rico for - literally - throwing her into her habitat, but she just shrugged it off. _Hey, it's Rico,_ she reminded herself. _You never know what he'll do next._

She hopped on the wall of her habitat and looked over at Skipper and Connie on the penguins' ice flow. She couldn't help wondering what they were talking about. Connie left the habitat, suddenly, seeming upset about something. Trying to be a good friend to the zoo's newest resident, Marlene jumped down from her habitat and came up to Connie.

"Hey," Marlene said, "is everything okay?"

Connie sighed. "'Fraid not, Mawlene."

"Well, what's wrong? What did Skipper say?"

"Well, we was talkin' and," Connie stopped and put up her paws. "Forgit it. You don't wanna know."

Marlene put her paws on her hips. "Connie, if something's wrong-"

"Faan," the flying squirrel interrupted. "But don't blame may if'in it upsets you."

The otter gulped. Had Skipper mentioned her? "What-what did he say?"

Connie paused, paws behind her back, rocking back and forth. "You really wanna know?"

"_Connie._"

She stopped rocking. "Okay. He, uh... _He asked me to be his gal!"_

Marlene just stared at her, not sure how to react. Should she be happy for her new friend? Sad that Skipper, not only didn't like her, but chose someone else? Jealous that Skipper fell for someone else? She didn't know.

Seeming to have read Marlene's mind, Connie hastily stated, "I-I told him it wouldn't work! And that you liked him, and-"

"You told him I liked him!?" The otter didn't want Skipper to know that! _Especially_ after hearing what he really thought of her! "Why would you do that!?"

Connie waved her paws. "I-I didn't mean to! It just came out!"

The otter gulped. "S-so, how did he react?" Now that she'd said that out loud, she wasn't sure she wanted an answer.

Connie just looked at her. "You sho you wanna hear this?" Marlene wasn't sure, but nodded. "Okay. Um, Skipper said he wasn't interested in you. And, well, let's just leave it at that."

"_Connie._"

"Fine. He said you was just another dumb mammal - which I took a bit of offense to, but ignored - a-and...and that you was naïve, and all that..."

Marlene swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "You're...you're serious?"

Connie nodded solemnly. "_Dead_ serious, hun. But don't git yourself all worked up about it. He's a _man_. Them thangs is loopier than a twister in Kansas."

Marlene nodded, but didn't feel any better. "I guess..."

The flying squirrel's brown eyes lit up. "Hey! I don't we skeedadle on out of here? You know, have a bit of gal time! That'll take your maand off of you-know-who!" Marlene smiled a little. It sounded like a good idea. "Whatcha say, Mawlene? We can mosey on down to the pawk, git ourselves some of them snow cones-"

"Wait, the _park_?" Marlene interrupted. "No way. I can't leave the zoo."

Did Connie just smirk, for a moment? Marlene must have imagined it. "Why ever not?" Connie asked.

"Well, let's just say I get a little crazy, outside of the zoo." It was true. When Marlene left the zoo, her wild side took over, and there was no telling what could happen.

Connie waved dismissively. "C'mon, Mawlene. I trust you. How bad could you be?"

_Pretty bad. _Marlene said, "Well, okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Sorry if I offended any boys reading this. You know which part of the chapter I'm talking about. :P**


	7. Attack

**Warning: This chapter ends with a cliffhanger.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Attack**

"I changed my mind," Marlene said. "Why don't we just hang out here, in the zoo?"

Connie smirked at the otter. They were both on top of the zoo walls. "You scared?" Connie asked, her accent dripping with mischief.

Marlene gulped. She _was_ scared; Scared of what she might do to Connie, if they left the zoo. "Come on, Connie. There are a lot of things to do, here. We could go swimming in my pond-"

"I can't swim."

"Oh, yeah. Well, uh, we could dance with the lemurs, or hang out with the penguins-" Marlene stopped, when her friend put up her paw.

The flying squirrel cocked her brow. "Visit the _penguins_? As in, go and see the birdie who broke your hawt?"

The otter had almost forgotten about that. She was so used to visiting the penguins... "Well, I still can't leave the zoo."

Connie flashed a mischievous grin. She pushed Marlene off the wall, and the otter landed _outside_ the zoo walls. Marlene heard her say, "See? Ain't nothing to be afraid of." She stretched out her arms and glided through the breeze. "Come on," she called. "Let's go grab us some snow cones."

That was the last thing Marlene heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Rico entered the HQ, and heard Private ask Skipper, "What did Connie want, Skippah?"

Skipper casually stirred a fish in his coffee and shrugged. "Nothing important, Private. She just asked me to be her boyfriend."

_I know,_ Rico thought, and he was relieved that his leader had rejected her.

"And your reply was?" Kowalski asked.

"Hm?" Skipper acknowledged. "Oh. I told her no. _Obviously_."

Private seemed surprised. "How come, Skippah? I mean, Connie seems like a bloody sweet girl."

Rico bit his tongue to keep from laughing. _Oh, my sweet, naïve little pal. If only you knew..._

Skipper shrugged. "I just don't share her feelings. No big deal."

"Oo lie some wha else." Rico clamped his flippers over his beak. Why did he say that?

Kowalski and Private looked from him to Skipper, who Rico swore was blushing.

The leader-penguin glared suspiciously at the manic. "What in the name of Manfredi and Johnson's assassin are you talking about, soldier?"

The manic didn't know what to tell him. If he mentioned spying on him, there were a few possible ways his leader would react: One. He would slap Rico. Two. He would accuse him of being a spy for one of their enemies. Or three (and most likely). Both.

Fortunately for Rico, an explosion was heard from the lab. What luck! Immediately, Rico knew one of Kowalski's inventions had blown up. They did that a lot, and it always offered a distraction.

The penguins exchanged looks and ran into the lab. Nothing was damaged, except for a shattered beaker, whose glass lay on the floor around the table it was sitting on. A pale blue liquid was spilled around the glass.

Kowalski muttered, "Oh, come on." He waddled over and examined the liquid.

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "analysis."

The scientist looked up at him. "This chemical was the antidote for a - _ahem_ - love...potion..."

Rico smirked. "Doris?" Kowalski was in love with the dolphin.

"That's not the point, Rico!"

"So, why do you need an antidote?" Private asked.

"Well-"

Kowalski was interrupted by Connie bursting into the lab. She was covered in bruises. "Birdies!" she cried. "Mawlene and I left the zoo, and then, I heard snawlin'! And-and when turned around, Mawlene was gone! I saw this big, beast, thang. It-it had big teeth and-and claws and-"

"Did you say Marlene left the zoo!?" Kowalski interrupted.

"Yes, and I can't faand her!"

* * *

**Well, that's what happens (before the episode 'Littlefoot') when Marlene leaves the zoo. :P**


	8. Heartbreak

**Fun - and not-so-fun - things will happen in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heartbreak**

The penguins and Connie arrived at the park, each of them on edge. Rico knew just how dangerous Marlene was, when she left the zoo. He glanced at Connie and smiled at her injuries.

_Serves you right,_ he thought.

"Alright, men," Skipper barked. "Split up and find-" A growl was heard, "-Marlene."

Rico looked up and saw a pair of brown eyes looking down at them from a tree. He pointed at the owner of the eyes. "Found 'er."

Marlene jumped down in front of them. Her fur was fluffed out, making her look twice her size. Her claws were unsheathed, and she had fangs. She roared at them.

Connie pointed at her and exclaimed in shock, "_That_ is Mawlene!?"

Private gulped. "I'm afraid so."

The flying squirrel threw her paws in the air. "For the love of pork barbecue! If I'd known that'd happen, I wouldn't have tried to abandon - I mean, take her to the pawk!" Rico glared at her when he heard her mutter, "And maybe throw her in a dumpster."

Marlene lunged at Skipper and pinned him to the ground. Skipper struggled under her grasp. "Rico!" he called.

Rico nodded and coughed up some rope. As Marlene raised her paw in the air - about to claw Skipper's face, Rico guessed - he twirled the rope, like a lasso, threw it over Marlene, and pulled, tightening the rope around her.

They headed back to the zoo. Rico dragged the struggling Marlene by some of the loose rope. _That was a lot easier than last time,_ he thought, relieved.

"I don't understand," Connie was saying. "How could that crazy thang y'all captured _possibly _be Mawlene?"

Skipper shrugged. "Beats me, Connie. I think it has something to do with her being born in captivity."

* * *

Marlene blinked. She felt like she was being dragged on her stomach. A rope seemed to be tied around her, and she struggled to break free from it. Rico must have noticed, because he bent over and untied her.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered, standing up. She was still confused. She remembered standing on the wall with Connie and being pushed...

Had she left the zoo?

"Captivity, huh?" Marlene heard Connie say. "That's all faan and dandy, Skipper, but that don't tell me why she went more bonkers than Donkey Kong on a sugar rush."

Skipper shrugged. "Sister, I don't understand it, anymore than you do. I mean, that girl's so cute and naïve. Her acting, well, like that makes no sense."

_Cute and naïve?_ Marlene wondered. _Is that all he thinks of me?_

Connie glanced back at the otter and...smirked? Marlene figured she'd imagined it.

"Cute and naïve?" asked the flying squirrel. "Is that all you think she is?"

"Affirmative," Skipper answered, not at all surprising Marlene.

_So Connie was right,_ she thought sadly.

"But surely there's mow to the gal?" Connie asked, cocking her brow.

The leader-penguin answered, "Cute and naïve. That's about as deep as that pool goes."

Marlene spoke up. "Really? That's what you think?"

Skipper whipped around. "Marlene!? How long have you been normal!?"

The otter lowered her head. "Long enough to know what you really think..."

Skipper waddled up to her. "Now, Marlene-"

"Quiet, Skipper," she said, her voice breaking.

"Old on, Ma'lene," Rico interjected gently. "Ipper-"

She put up her paw. Then, she ran back to her habitat, tears blurring her vision.

She heard Skipper behind her and ran faster. "Marlene, wait!" he called.

* * *

**Will Skilene emerge, at last?**


	9. Hurt and Comfort

**I've put a poll on my profile. Please look at it. I need opinions. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hurt and Comfort**

Marlene ran into her cave and jumped onto her makeshift bed. She lay there crying into her pillow. **(It's cliché. Who cares?)** She still couldn't believe it. All this time, she had thought that Skipper thought better of her. But she was wrong. And it broke her heart.

She sat up and wiped her eyes when she heard a knock. "Uh, can you come back later?"

Skipper poked his head into her cave. "Marlene, can we talk?"

Marlene had never heard him speak so gently. She looked him over and saw emotions she didn't think were possible in the leader-penguin: guilt and agony. She was too upset to ask what was wrong.

She stood up, crossed her arms, and blinked rapidly. "What's there to talk about?"

Skipper sighed and waddled up to her. "Listen, Marlene. I didn't mean to hurt-" He stopped. The pain on his face increased. "Were you crying?"

Marlene figured it would be obvious. Her eyes were probably red. "Why would you care?"

He seemed taken aback. "Why _wouldn't_ I care?"

"Don't act like you care!"

"What do you mean?"

Marlene swallowed the lump in her throat. "Connie told me what you really think." Her voice was breaking. "I know you...you think I'm useless, dumb, naïve." She squeezed her eyes shut. "And what you said, back there, just confirmed it."

Skipper put his flipper gently on her shoulder. "Marlene, I never-"

"You never what!?" the otter snapped, jerking Skipper's flipper off. "You never really cared? Never even wanted to see if I was alright!? Did the others make you!?" She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. "Well, it...d-doesn't even matter."

Skipper wiped her cheeks with his flipper. "Please, don't cry, Marlene." He paused, then shook his head. "I don't know why on earth Connie would say that, but it ain't the tiniest bit true."

Marlene wiped her eyes. She had never seen the leader-penguin act so gentle and sweet. He _must_ have been telling the truth.

He took her paws in his flippers, and she gazed into his deep blue eyes as he said, "I know what I said, back there, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?" Marlene sniffed.

Skipper sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'll admit that you _can_ be naïve, but there's a lot more to you than that. You're beautiful, smart, outgoing. Everything wrapped up in a nice little bow."

Marlene melted. Did that mean...? She wanted to tell him the truth - that she loved him - but the words were stuck in her throat.

"I... I love you, Marlene," Skipper told her. "_That's_ what I didn't want to admit...until I saw tears in your eyes."

Marlene couldn't take it anymore. He loved her, and they were so close... She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Skipper wrapped his flippers around her torso and pulled her closer. When they let go, Marlene was smiling, awestruck. She could tell that Skipper felt the same.

* * *

"Not to sound rude," Connie said to Kowalski, "but, uh, whaa am I here?"

She and the penguins - minus Skipper - were in Kowalski's lab. Kowalski was standing in front of the others, holding a perfume bottle with an orange liquid in it.

The scientist sprayed the 'perfume in Connie's face, and she coughed.

"That's why," Kowalski answered.

Connie sniffed the air and grimaced. "Yuck! It smells like outhouses and mayonnaise!"

"Ew!" Rico exclaimed, waving his flipper in front of him.

Private pointed to the bottle and asked, "What _is_ that stuff?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**


	10. Explanations

**The last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Explanations**

"I suppose I should explain something," Kowalski stated, ignoring Private's question. "You see, not long after Connie's arrival, I was making a...love potion for...Doris..."

Rico couldn't hold back a snicker. Kowalski glared at him, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sowwy."

"Anyway," Kowalski continued, "Connie came in asking-"

"If you had anything that could make it easier to faand nuts after you bury 'em." Everyone looked at her. "What? It ain't easy faandin' them thangs, once they's in the dirt."

"Right. Well, she was asking me that, and I told her no. When she turned to leave, she accidentally knocked over the container of love potion. I, of course, covered by nose, knowing what it was. Connie, however, inhaled it."

Connie put her paws on her hips. "Love potion? You sho about that? 'Cause I don't 'member fallin' for nobody."

Private looked up at her. "You asked Skipper to date you."

The flying squirrel laughed a little. "Praavate, Skipper ain't mah taap. I prefer someone a little less, you know, stubborn and paranoid."

Rico growled, "Well, huggoo plah! Ma'lene toona ponna hadadi!"

Connie blinked at him, then rubbed her chin in thought. "I think he said somethin' about Mawlene and hawtbreak. Right?" The manic nodded.

"He said that you told Marlene of bunch of lies that upset her, a good bit," Private paraphrased.

Connie scoffed, "Now that makes about as much sense as Skipper at a hippie convention. I do _not_ recall doing, or considering, any lyin' to nobody."

Rico lunged and pinned her to the ground. "Wha na ba! Fada boco!"

He felt Connie slide her tail between them, and she used it to throw him off. He smacked into the wall and fell onto his belly.

"So, Rico _was_ right about Connie upsetting Marlene?" Private asked.

Rico nodded. "Uh-huh!"

Kowalski continued explaining. "I can _also_ explain her, apparently, mean-school-girl behavior. You see, the reason I have yet to use the love potion, was that it caused an increase in aggression and villainous actions."

_So Connie's nice?_ Rico wondered. He glanced at her, feeling a little guilty. _If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so mean to her..._

Connie stood up. "And the foul-smellin' stuff you sprayed me with?"

"An antidote," Kowalski informed.

* * *

"Well, that _would_ explain things," Marlene told Connie.

The two of them and Kowalski were in the otter's cave, and Kowalski had just finished telling Marlene what happened.

"I am _so_ darn sorry, Mawlene," Connie told her, hanging her head. "I swear, I would _never_ do any of that, unless you was an enemy, or somethin'."

Marlene shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about it. After all, it wasn't your fault. Besides, at least one good thing can out of it."

She gave Kowalski a look that said, 'Do you mind?' Kowalski seemed to take the hint and left.

Once he was gone, Marlene told Connie, "You don't remember this, Connie, but you set up a scene that made it look like Skipper didn't care about me," guilt shown on the flying squirrel's face, "and I ran off. When Skipper came to comfort me, we..." she grinned at the memory. "We sort of kissed."

Connie grinned and cocked her brow. "Tongue and all that?"

Marlene laughed. "No. But it _was _nice." She felt her cheeks heat up. "And I guess, now, I've got a boyfriend."

* * *

**Did you like this? Please review! :D**


End file.
